4.23.13 Minutes
As taken by Scribe Max Michael Pre-Meet The air is thick and hazay with sugary sweet cookies, brownies, Starbucks drinks, and Queens. Aw. “Connor is the best” (*see Devo) -Connor Merry Events The Order of (the Phoenix) Events for the Evening Devo Welcome Knight’s Lore MERCH Snenior Sneeches (May 5. 2pm. Tim’s Crib) RENO Betts Simon Zhang Devo Devotional Philippians 2 “And do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather in humility, value others above yourself.” Let’s strive for humility. “True humility is not thinking less of yourself, but thinking of yourself less.” -C.S. Lewis (Screwtape Letters?) Welcome “Aaaah…ect.””””””””” Knight’s Lore DAN WEST (aka Iron Man 3) Shirts being made by Marvel man!!!! Whoa! That’s totally rad (Dryden 1) Case study in Nonhumbility Let’s talk about Ronald Rozell. He was about 134lbs. 5’3” adopted. Cocky and annoying. A little man. Liked the Yankees. Phil Burrows (who was a cool guy) was Rooney’s roommate. So Baseball’s on, and Ronny is talking trash nonstop. Even though Yankee’s are up 3-0, the Redsocks win the 4th game, and Dan and Phil ... Celebrate! This starts a trend. “Maybe if Red Sox win we can mess with Ronny,” says Dan. “yah,” sez the chorus. So after game 5 which the Red Sox won, 10 ... men do laps around Allen (2nd-3rd floor). Then they go into Rooney’s room, and they were “Doing mean things ....” Finally, Game 6: Dan and friends extend a welcome to everyone to mess with Ronny. After the win, 65 guys ... do laps around Allen. Picked the lock of Ronny’s room. Ronny picks up a fork and hurls it at the crowd hitting Rampy (pure white angel boy) in the eye. Boo Rooney! But also BOO all the unhumble bad ... boys. Game 7: Red Sox win AGAIN! And they are doing laps once again. Unfortunately 2nd floor is booby-trapped with slick laundry detergent. Consequently, Dan (who is co-leading the charge) sees “65 ... grundles coming…” resulting in a pile of ... men. The guys make their way to Ronny’s room, but he is not there (he has risen). “What do we do now?” 2 days later. “New York sux” amongst other ... things ... written ... So they ultimately send pics to Rooney via campus mail. The End. Moral: “And do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather in humility, value others above yourself.” Snenior Sneeches May 5th @2:00pm Tim Cox’s abode RSVP on FB MERCH You can buy it if you want it. RENO KNIFANSOF Thomas won…duh. (*However, see DEVO) Set of 36 softball cards for $10 talk to RENO 1. tstaff 78.5 2. Klotz 73.5 3. J knight 70 4. … 69 nvm (I type too slow) Betts Kojies and JewGoJew date basket thing. Money goes to cure for ALS ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amyotrophic_lateral_sclerosis ) Wed. 5pm And Bring $$$BIG BUCKS$$$ (or little ones) Voting Spiritual LIFE Reid Stafford and Austin Metts ACTIVITIES “He’s the only person that I think about” -Blark “And then when I’m done ... him, I think about him planning our functions.” -Blark Jack Owens and Ten Win and J. Dority Oakland Athletics Directors 1st order of business for you is to get Gowen (“literally an *****” –PayWee) fired. “Ray.” “Mauldeenz” -BG Josh West, DEENZ, Logan Horne Historian Michael White The Herald and the Vanguard Bradley Cain with Jake Wells, Connor Merry, Nathan Dickerson, Brett Taylor Spring Sing D. BG, Ray, Rick Jane, Simon Zhang, D’Nico Best Male-man Taylor Lively Sunshine Boys Zach Hanna, Carson Warren, Gill, Creed, Zack Jones, Will.I.Am Means, Philpot Summary: Blark can’t wait for Tin to get back. The Knights Softball cards look like large intestines Congrads 2 el Nu Ophicerz!!! Self Less (Last)